Framed
Framed is a fanfiction by FlareTheSkyWing where a outgoing carefree SkyWing named Peak gets blamed for a crime he didn't do. Can Peak find the real criminal before its too late? Please only edit this if you find grammar mistakes do not copy this story or any of my personal OCs in it Updates This is back in making sorry I abandoned it for a little while. Prologue The dragon carefully slithered through the kingdom toward is destination. As the dragon carefully avoided the guards he climbed the steps to the room making sure his talons didn't clank on the hard stone floors. He ducked to avoid being seen through the windows, knowing if he was caught it would mean death with no mercy. He slithered throughout the hall his movements barely audible as he found the door to his target's room, he gently stuck the tip of one of his talons into the key hole and within a few seconds a soft clink noise told the dragon the door was open. he quickly and quietly opened the door, he crawled over to his target's bed and quickly held her mouth shut so she couldn't scream. The dragoness trashed around trying to overpower her attacker, but the attacking dragon was strong and had a firm grip on her mouth and front talons. She tried to rip open his underbelly with her back talons but it failed horribly, she knew this dragon had probably been sent to kill her. But who wanted her dead? The dragoness relaxed hoping to make her attacker thing she was giving up but he seemed to know that trick, and kept his firm grip. The dragon took his talons off her forearms and quickly looks a sharp disk from a pouch under his wing, He chuckled softly, "Time to die, princess." The dragoness struggled more but it was no use, the dragon took the disk and quickly slashes her throat making it bubble with blood. The dragoness wanted to scream in agony, but she couldn't and in a few moments she blacked out into nothingness. Chapter 1, Framed Peak awoke to pandemonium, dragons where screeching and screaming outside his home. He poked his head out the window trying to see what was going on, Peak wondered what happened until someone screeched, "The princess is dead!" Princess Skystorm is dead? Peak thought, he retreated to the door quickly opening it and slipping out of his house. Dragons were everywhere mourning, Skystorm was quite popular throughout the Sky Kingdom and her death would be a massive hit on the SkyWings, leaving them weak and vulnerable. Peak looked over at the palace and saw Queen Ruby on her balcony obiviously mourning her daughter's death. He walked over to the nearest SkyWing and asked, "How did she die?" The SkyWing recovered herself for a moment and was able to speak, "She was murdered," the dragon muttered. "Murdered," Peak echoed, "How?" he asked getting a bit curious. "Her neck was slit," the SkyWing moaned mournfully and scurried away crying. Peak decided to go for a flight to think about the current issue, he walked down the street keeping clear of the mourning dragons as he headed for the takeoff zone. he passed another streetful of mourning dragons and arrived at takeoff. Peak spread his wings letting the wind catch them, but before he could takeoff he heard a rough voice behind him, "There he is!" Peak spun around and saw three SkyWing guards flying toward him. He let out a shriek of terror and turned around, and quickly took off flying at full SkyWing speed. Peak heard one of the guards behind him yell, "Stop right there murderer!" Murderer? ''Peak thought, and then it him shim like a stone being thrown at his head. Peak has been ''framed. Chapter 2, A NightWing Ally Peak looked over his shoulder the guards were still after him he beat his wings harder, then an old trick came to mind and he flew on and then looked as if he was getting tired, he faltered a began plummeting out of the sky toward the trees below the guards flew fast but not fast enough and when Peak reached under the tree he spread his wings catching the air to land softly. He then laid in the ground in awkward position, as if the fall had killed Peak. The guards landed beside him and looked awkwardly before one said. "Let's go tell the queen." He couldn't believe his luck he waited until he was sure the guards were gone then opened his eyes, and let out a gasp of surprise as he found himself staring face to face with a NightWng. The NightWing gasped and then said, "Oh! You're alright. I was just walking and I saw you laying here." Peak got up and stretched his wings then said "No, I was hiding from those guards. I'm Peak by the way." The NightWing nodded in understanding and said, "I'm Echowhisper, so why were you fleeing from the guards?" She asked curiously. Peak felt uneasy and said reluctantly, "They were chasing me because I got framed for the murder of the queen's only heir." Echowhisper let out a gasp. "Your were framed?" Echowhisper continued. "I'll help you!" Peak had to hide is gasp of astonishment, this NightWing was willing to help him? "Wow really? Thanks!" Peak said then whispered. "Can we get out of here before the guards come back?" Echowhisper nodded and beckoned him with her tail through the forest. Alright assassin here I come. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)